1. Field of the Invention
The Application is related to the fields of valves, and more particularly, to fixing valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increased need for fluid handling devices that are smaller in size. Fluid handling systems are necessary for applications such as medical instrumentation and manufacturing. In order for a fluid handling device to be effective and efficient, it should be simple, reliable, easy to assemble, and inexpensive. In many applications, it is desirable to decrease the number of components used in a valve fixing system to reduce costs and complexity.
Miniature valves, or valves that are less than 10 cm in size, are increasingly in use in fluid handling systems. Miniature valves may be actuated by a solenoid, a shape memory alloy, or any other type of actuator. Miniature valves often have small plastic parts that can be damaged when assembled to other parts.
Fixing a miniature valve to another component such as a manifold or a second valve often presents a challenge. The use of standard size screws to fix a miniature valve can cause problems because the screws may be proportionately quite large with respect to the valve. For example, using two standard sized screws to fix a miniature valve may require that the valve be larger in size to avoid losing performance. Using a single standard screw is also difficult because it may not be possible to apply enough force to avoid a leak without damaging plastic parts on a valve. Using smaller screws adds complication because it may be harder to tap the valve for the screw threads. Assembling a system that uses smaller screws is also difficult due to the challenge of aligning the screws before they are tightened and the ability for the screws to become lost.
What is needed is an improved method for fixing a valve that does not require excess space on a valve to implement, allows for the use of larger screws, is able to seal the valve without damaging parts, is easy to manufacture, and is easy to use in assembly/disassembly.